


Dicks At The Museum

by wyrmsandrocs



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Memes, Sheer stupidity, This Is STUPID, also i dont have to apologize to the french cause there is no french, btw completely sfw its all good, but no french language, hish school AU, history teacher washington, teacher washington, there is a stupid gay french child whom i love, washington memes and its A++
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyrmsandrocs/pseuds/wyrmsandrocs
Summary: The squad goes to the museum. They sneak away. Shenanigans ensue.





	

Mr. Washington was leading the crowd of students through the wing on the American Revolution, voice loud in the echo chamber of a museum. John tapped Alexander and Lafayette on the shoulder and tilted his head to the side, motioning to an offshoot a little ways down the three of them snuck away unnoticed, Lafayette pulling Hercules along with him.  
They dashed away through the maze-like hallways until they got to the exit and rushed out the doors, getting hand stamps on the way.  
“We are outside the museum,” John beamed, taking Alexander’s hand in his and leading the others over to the fountain a ways off.  
“Gayness: Very.” Lafayette grabbed his own boyfriend’s hand.  
“Teacher: Evaded.” Hercules laughed.  
“Dicks: Out.” Alexander snickered as the other three sighed.  
“You are forcefully escorted back into the museum.” The speaker was behind them. All three boys froze and turned. Mr. Washington stood in front of them, his face stern save for a tiny smile reflected in his eyes.  
“Oh, Mr. Washington, we were just coming out here to get a breath of fresh air. We all felt kinda sick in there.” John explained apologetically.  
“Whatever the case, you have to come back inside now. We’re almost through the tour, and then it’s over. I’m sure you can manage to not be sick for the last fifteen minutes,” as always, the statement sounded like both a challenge and a fact. There were varied agreements before the four followed him back to rejoin the rest of their group. The last of the tour was spent sharing sly smiles and snickers, testing the limits of straggling before getting caught and dragged back by the history teacher.

**Author's Note:**

> yo if anyone who reads this has prompts for more fanfics my tumblr is artisticly-anonymous and i l i v e for prompts. also comments make my day. ty for reading!


End file.
